Fifty Pills
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Fifty Pills was all it took. And she had no idea what she was getting into. Sasusaku.
1. Room C243

Fifty Pills

Chapter 1

Okay Sakura was officially nervous. But then again, if you were just moving to Japan from America, you'd be too. Here Sakura was, driving with her dad who she currently hated for making them move and looking at the completely unfamiliar landscape. Her sea foam green eyes scanned the border between the Earth and sky, wondering how such a _tragedy_, shall we call it, could ever possibly be bestowed on her. Sakura had it going for her, good grades…popularity which took a while to obtain and a **boyfriend**. Yeah, she had to leave her boyfriend broken hearted in America…scared and alone thanks dad.

Technically, this wasn't her father's fault, more specifically her father's _job's_ fault. Yeah, her dad just had to make this ultra special new which-a-mu-fuck-it that was 'apparently' becoming the hottest thing in Japan. It was kinda like a cell phone, camera, ipod, computer, IMer, television and whatever else it was….all in one little thing the size of a credit card. Damn technology.

If it couldn't get any worse, the university that Sakura will be attending is….complicated. In Japan (because this would never happen in America) the dorms aren't set up as boys with boys and girls with girls. No, there are boy/girl roommates left right and sideways. And lucky for Sakura, her roomie was named…what was it again? Suki? Sasi? Sasui? Oh that's right. Sasuke. Who the fuck names their kid Sasuke? At least her name had a meaning cherry blossoms and not some weird name that means like cut on the bottom or so her dad told her. ('sasu' means 'cut' and 'uke' means 'bottom')

But she secretly wondered if he was going to be hot. I mean, who wouldn't? It would kinda suck to have this fat ugly kid who farts in their sleep as a roommate. Ew…

The landscape began to change from few houses to loads of tall buildings, like in New York. Her father's car slowed and he spun his head looking at Sakura.

"Here's your stop! Your stuff is in the trunk, and remember if you need anything," Sakura's father took out a pen and paper. "just call home or my job. Or you can drop by at this address if you want to."

"Right," Sakura said, unenthused. "Cause I can read Japanese."

"You could be more optimistic sweetie. I mean this is a perfect opportunity. Universities in Japan are hard to get in to. Luckily my job has given you a full scholarship."

"No dad, it was my terrible grades that did it." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up sweetie. Make the best of it. You know what I mean, jelly bean?" Sakura's dad reached and gave her a peck on the cheek (how embarrassing can someone get?) "Love you, make friends!"

"Yeah, love you too… " Sakura got out of the car and slammed the door shut a little harder than she would have liked. She walked around and grabbed her suitcases out of the trunk and stared in awe at the humungous building that stood before her.

The campus had to be like 10 acres big. Not to mention the size of the school, alone. She was defiantly going to get lost. As she walked up to the entrance, a horrible thought entered her mind. '_What if they don't speak English?!_' Sakura chewed on her nails anxiously and stepped into the building. She guessed the place where all the people and computers and stuff were was the office, so she stepped inside. She walked up to the desk and attentively spoke,

"Do you speak English?" The woman at the counter nodded. "I'm from America. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm the new transfer student." A glint of sparkle shown in the woman's eyes (or was it her imagination as a light bulb popped above her head). The woman got up and quickly scurried to a file cabinet pulling out some worksheets.

"I'm going to need you to fill these out and return them by Monday. It's Friday, so you should have plently of time to complete them." She reached over her shoulder and grabbed a pamphlet. "Here is a map of the campus. The English version is on the back. Not to worry, Sakura. Almost the entire student body speaks English quite fluently. In fact, they usually speak English so they can better get accustomed to it. You may head up to your dorm which is…C243. Your roommate is aware of your arrival. Have a nice day Miss. Haruno!" The woman seemed rushed, as if she had a million things to do at the moment. Sakura walked out of the office and a wave of relief hit her.

"Thank god, they speak English." She glanced at her map, which was pretty easy to read (I mean she's not mentally retarded or anything). Quite the contrary and walked up to her dorm room.

So here Sakura was, sending glares at the door. It read C243, just as the woman had said. She was angry that she couldn't work up the courage to just knock already. One minute passed….two….three….four. And just as her fist raised to hit the wooden door, it flung open.

A gust of wind hit Sakura, and she blinked a few times, trying to process the sight in front of her. Here was Mr. Tall, dark and handsome. (And Mr. Sexy and hot and frickin gorgeous). This must be Sasuke. Sakura immediately regretted ever thinking any bad about him. He was pale, with aristocratic features, perfectly defined jaw and dark jet black hair to match his onyx eyes, oh and did she mention he was only wearing a towel? Yeah, it seems as though he was about to shower or something. She couldn't help her eyes from wandering down to his chest. Oh god those abs, just enough definition to make him sexy. She spotted a beauty mark above his belly button and inwardly smiled at its cuteness. Her eyes snapped up to meet his at the sound of his obviously irritated voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm Sakura. The transfer student." Sakura fumbled her words. Sasuke's mouth pulled into a tight line. He closed his eyes, as if her were trying to calm down.

"Right. Put your stuff in the room. And don't touch anything. I'll be back in a few." He brushed past her, bumping shoulders. Sasuke took her hand and placed a key in it. Sakura pivoted and turned to face him.

"What's your name?" she didn't want to sound like a freak by knowing his name without her telling. He stopped walking and muttered,

"Sasuke." He continued on his way, turning a corner. Sakura glanced in the room. She grabbed her belongings and shut the door behind her.

The sight before her was absolutely stunning…or creepy (whichever you please). Everything was perfectly in place. It looked as if he had carefully measured precisely where everything was to be placed. His bed, clothes, books, laptop, desk, everything. Even his shoes were exactly all lined up in the corner. She noticed the spare bed and plopped down on it. Sakura took a gulp of air in and sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ semester.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sakura plopped on her freshly made bed and replayed the last oh let's say, half hour in her head.

Flashback

_Sakura sat on the bed, awaiting Sasuke's return. It was about forty five minutes when he came back, dripping wet. Sakura mentally cringed. How the hell was she supposed to live in the same room as him?! It was near impossible. He gave her a hard stare, as if he almost forgot that she was there. But not quite. She smiled and waved, trying to be friendly. (Cause that's what people do.) But all Sasuke did was roll his eyes and get out a shirt and pants. Almost as if she wasn't there, he dropped his towel, to reveal his black boxers and slipped on his shorts and shirt. Sakura almost fainted in disbelief. Was she expected to just change in front of him like that? She certainly hoped not. Sasuke sat down on his computer chair and looked her in the eye for about ten seconds before speaking up._

_"Where are you from?" He inquired, although he didn't sound the slightest bit interested._

_"America…" Sakura replied, a crooked frown set upon her face. "California actually." He nodded and closed his eyes._

_"That's pretty far away. Why come all the way to Japan?"_

_"Because my dumb ass father's job. Just because he had to invent the Nano-pod..."Sakura trailed off. She looked at Sasuke, whose eyes snapped open._

_"Your father invented the Nano-pod? You know, that's the number one best selling phone in Japan. You should be happy."_

_"You'd think…How would you like to leave all your friends, teachers, family…your BOYFRIEND all because your father's dumb ideas. Half way across the world no less. It's not like I can say, 'Oh let me drive down and visit Tommy today, he's only two hours away.' No it's more like, I'm never gunna see them again." Sakura's eyes turned fierce. Sasuke smirked._

_"I wouldn't have a boyfriend to leave." Sakura giggled a bit, wondering if this was his way of trying to cheer her up or not._

_"You know, in America, we wouldn't dream of sharing a dorm with the opposite sex."_

_"Why not?" Sasuke frowned._

_"Because. Teacher's would be too worried that everyone would be screwing left right and sideways." Sasuke smirked even wider than before. Sakura wondered if he ever smiled._

_"They don't worry about that here." There was a loud knock on the door. "hold on." Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it, to reveal a blonde boy about Sasuke's height. He had cerulean blue eyes and a goofy smile._

_"Sasuke-teme!" The boy shouted._

_"Dobe quiet down." Sasuke stepped outside with the boy and came back in a few seconds later. Sakura sat there with a blank expression. (What the fuck does dobe and teme mean anyway?) Sakura took out her Nano-pod (because just because she hates it doesn't mean it isn't amazing) and put on the ipod part. When Sasuke came back, she shut it off and hid it quickly._

_"I thought you hated it?" He inquired knowingly._

_"Yeah well, I hate to admit it, but it's frickin awesome. But I still hate it." Sakura pointed out. "With a passion!" She added._

_"You're a hypocrite." Sasuke teased. Sakura obviously took offense._

_"I am not!!" She denied._

_"Ah." Sasuke's voice was so god damned sexy. "I have to go. I'll be back soon. Don't go snooping around. Cause I'll find out." Sasuke took his room key and shut the door behind him. Sakura leaned back on her bed and sighed. Which leads us to the present._

End Flashback

Bored. Sakura was miserably, terribly bored. She had no classes to study for, no TV to watch, cause she had no clue what the hell was on in Japan, and no friends to talk to. Life officially sucked.

* * *

_The music blared in her ears. She didn't know who she was dancing with, or where she was, but it felt so good. The feeling of his body against hers, swaying to the melody of the song. The boy whispered something in her ear and although she had no clue what he said she laughed anyway. The room was spinning around her, flashing vibrant colors. She felt dizzy, but she still wanted to keep dancing. She wanted to dance all night long. Until she threw up._

_Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone in the room froze. She looked up to see what all the commotion was about. There he stood. She gulped, knowing she was in deep shit. Her brain couldn't process what was going on. Her vision became fuzzy and the noises started to fade out like in a movie. She felt light, and breezy; able to sway with the wind. She felt herself going down, but she didn't try to stop herself. The cool air felt good. She could no longer see. She felt strong, masculine arms wrap around her, preventing her from hitting the floor. She head a punch and wondered what he did to that boy she was dancing with. Darkness consumed her and she ever so welcomed unconsciousness for an evening chat._

* * *

Today was her first day of school. Actual school. She was getting glares from every female so far in the school, and she wished she knew what their problem was. '

'Maybe they're all just PMSing.'

She concluded. She stood in front of the classroom and the familiar feeling of worry and anxiety washed throughout her system. She recalled when she first moved in with Sasuke when she was frozen outside the room, just like now.

'Suck it up Sakura. What are you a pussy?'

Sakura nodded in agreement with herself (she's not crazy so fuck off) and grasped the doorknob. She prayed to God (or Kami as Sasuke had told her) that she didn't have to learn any major Japanese. She was always the smartest in her class but that was America. (and America is like the stupidest nation in the world right?) This was a bigger ball game. All the fucking amazing cars, and computers and technology (Ayooooo, I'm tired of using technologyyyyy I need you right in front of me) came from Japan. She probably wouldn't understand a damn thing. Sakura slowly turned the knob, and prayed that Sasuke was in her class.


	3. Party Hardly

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three

--

She woke up minutes later, to find his stare penetrating right through her frail body. He towered above her; the music stopped. They were in the bathroom across the hall, everyone else must've still been in the dorm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he screamed, his voice echoing off the narrow walls.

"Danciiiiiiiing with my buuud." She giggled, slurring her words.

"You didn't even know him." Sasuke's temper was rising, she could tell.

"It's not like you're my boyfriend, so shut up. Why do even care so much anyway?" Sakura crossed her arms, now sitting on the toilet seat. The stall was small, and his knees were in between her legs, as if was gunna start humping her right then and there. (although she wouldn't complain much)

Sasuke made an attempt to grab Sakura's shoulders and hold them still, but she slapped him instead.

"Answer the question, dumbass."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

"You wanna know why the fuck I didn't want you dancing with him. Well I'll fucking tell you why. First of all, that douchebag you were dancing with has fucked more girls than a jack rabbit. Second, you're drunk. And third I like you god damnit!" Sasuke was drunk….no not drunk, tipsy. Yes he was tipsy. That's the only explanation he could deduce when he asked himself why the fuck he just said that. Sakura only stared and him and blinked. Her breathing had slowed, and a blank stare adorned her porcelain face.

"What?" (did she hear wrong or did the GOD say he liked her.)

"I'm not repeating myself." Suddenly, as if being possessed she stood up and backed him against the stall and pressed herself close to him. Her lips lingered above his. She smelled the alcohol on his breath and knew hers must've been horrendous. She leaned in and allowed her raging hormones to take over from there.

* * *

Sakura's head pounded miserably. She felt like someone had fucking clonked her on the head with the world's largest dildo. She looked to her left and screamed.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke groaned sitting upright. He clutched his head, covering his ears. Sakura gawked at his naked sexy body. (not to mention his hair was a damn mess)

"It's rude to stare Sakura." Sasuke yawned. He seemed to be completely calm about baing naked in bed. She sat up too and noticed that it was strangely cold. She looked down and saw that she was naked too. She quickly covered herself with the blankets.

"wha-what happened?!" she shrieked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke smirked and rest his head on her pillow, smearing his manly scents into the fabric (damnit) Sakura made an attempt to push him off, however to no avail. She gave him a long cold stare.

"Were you drunk?" Sasuke had his eyes closed. He peeked open one to look at her.

"Kinda."

"Wait then, you knew I was drunk. And you still…" she trailed off, lost in a daze. The anger plastered to her innocent face was priceless. (Mastercard Visa my friends)

"You wanted it so bad, Sakura. You begged me. I said no, I told you it wasn't right, but you said you didn't care. Got lost in the moment, eh?" He rubbed her bare back in a soothing motion. She turned to face him.

"Did you use a condom?" Sasuke burst out laughing. She said it so innocently, it was hilarious.

"I'm arrogant, not stupid Sakura." Sakura sighed in relief and laid down on the pillow next to him.

"That was a mistake." Sasuke propped himself on his elbow and faced her. He stared at her lips for the longest time. His hands traveled to her chin and they spun her head to look at him. His lips neared her. "We shouldn't have done it…" Sasuke guessed she was just rambling now because she was nervous. "…gunna be so awkward no-"Sasuke decided to shut her up by kissing her. He learned it was quite effective. I mean who in the world would be able to talk if they had this 'tongue master' shoving his gifted mouth muscle down your throat.

Sakura moaned into Sasuke's throat. She clutched his hair with her trembling fingers. Sasuke positioned himself on top of Sakura's small body. He crushed their bodies together and placed one hand on Sakura's hip, while the other held her head firmly in place. They briefly parted for air, before tackling each other's lips again.

Sakura's alarm clock went off minutes later, jostling the two out of their make out session. Sakura quickly reached over and turned it off. She ran her tongue over her teeth, slowly. Sasuke was breathing heavily, staring into her eyes. She looked at him and cringed. They can't do this. They're roommates for Christ's sake. What if they were to break up? They'd still have to live together. Sakura didn't want to take that chance.

"That _didn't_ happen." Sakura sternly stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and rapists _don't_ exist." Sasuke smirked widely. Sakura scoffed before leaving the room.

"I have to go to biology." She muttered before slamming the door behind her. A frown settled upon Sasuke's face. Why couldn't she just accept that he liked her? Oh the fun they could have… Sasuke cleared his throat and headed out to take a cold shower.

* * *

Sakura had avoided Sasuke at all costs. So when she got 'home' if you will, after school, she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be there. She walked in and saw Sasuke's back. Sasuke swiftly turned his head, and stashed something in his pocket. He ran over to his dresser and threw something in it. This intrigued Sakura greatly.

"What was that?" She inquired. She looked like one of those annoying five year olds that always say, "Whatcha doiiiin'?" She really did…

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke looked extremely tired because his eyes were baggy and he was swaying to and fro. Sakura walked up to him and murmured an "Okay." Before placing her lips on his. Sasuke got so caught up in the kiss; he hadn't realized that she was now shuffling through things in his dresser. She took out a bottle of pills with the most shocked expression.

"Sasuke?!" she squealed in disbelief. She shook the bottle, wondering if it would dissipate if she rattled it around. Sasuke snatched the bottle out of her hands, effectively bending her finger back. "Ouch…"

"I told you, it's none of your concern." His stoical expression was completely opposite as to what was going on in his head. Sakura crossed her arms.

"When your doing drugs in _our_ dorm I think it is my concern." Sasuke rushed over to her and covered her mouth.

"Shut the _fuck_ up. Do you want me to get caught?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura struggled to remove her hands.

"Yes I do." She said a little more quietly. She eyed the bottle of pills with hatred. "Get rid of those."

"Are you out of your mind? These cost me 50 a piece. There is no way in hell I am getting rid of those." Sasuke yelled.

"If you don't get rid of those right now I will march down to the principal's office and-" Sakura couldn't finish. Sasuke just knocked the wind out of her. He abruptly pushed her up against the wall, pinning his body to hers. She tried moving but he only crushed his body closer. "Ow, that hurts. Get off." She said gasping for air. But Sasuke was not getting off, he kept pushing closer, closing her airway. It seemed as if a demon was possessing him. He was so high.

"You listen to me and listen _good._" If I find out that the principal knows about this," Sasuke bent his head next to her hear, lips touching it. She smelled alcohol on his breath and scrunched her nose in disgust. "I will personally snap your head off. Sasuke's hands came up to her neck and twisted a bit for demonstration. Sakura's eyes have never been so wide. "Understand?" Sakura nodded as best she could. Sasuke smirked and crashed his lips down onto hers. He roughly pushed his tongue past her lips, bruising them in the process. He nipped her tongue before suddenly pulling away. "Good." He said, combing his fingers through her hair. He exited the room shortly after, but Sakura wasn't able to move for another hour.

* * *


	4. Fifty Pills Galore

Chapter 4

Sakura never liked the stoned Sasuke, she preferred the nice Sasuke. Then again, who wouldn't? She wasn't sure if Sasuke recalled what happened the other night, but she wasn't about to mention it either. She had a small red mark on her neck where Sasuke's hands had been. Sasuke was currently on his computer typing in an instant message. Sakura, on the other hand, was lying on her stomach on Sasuke's bed. She had a pencil in her hand. Noises of her scrawling notes onto the paper and his staccato typing were all that was heard. Sakura heard her phone ring and went to answer it. Sasuke stopped what he was typing to look over at her.

"Hello?" she asked casually.

"Hey sweetie," the voice on the other line said. "You'll never believe what I saw on commercial."

"Oh hey, dad. Um I dunno a car?" Sakura guessed unenthusiastically. She could almost hear the disappointment in his tone.

"How'd you know? Anyway, it's not for me. It's a car that you would l-o-v-e. So I decided to pay half of the down payment for it. It's pretty cheap – you'll only have to spare a couple thousand."

"_What? _How am I supposed to get a couple thousand? I don't even have a job!" Sakura hissed. She glanced at Sasuke who had an evil smirk plastered to his face. "Uh, never mind dad. I think I can come up with the money by next week. Thanks dad for keeping an eye out for me."

"No problem, sweetie. You can check the car out online. I think it's a 2004 Volvo. That'll probably do you good. I've gotta go now though, have fun. Love you, bye." Then he hung up. Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke, who's expression hadn't changed.

"What do you propose?" She asked curiously. Sasuke merely stood from his chair and walked over to his dresser. He pulled something out and hid it in his hand. He proceeded to stride carefully over to the bed and plop down beside Sakura. He then balanced the object on Sakura's left knee, with his right arm slung over her shoulder. As soon as Sakura saw what it was she shook her head in horror. "You honestly don't expect me to sell your _drugs _to get that money do you? I'm not that desperate."

"Ah, but I believe you are. You already told your dad you'd get him the money. And being that you're in Japan, the chances of you being qualified for any of the jobs here are quite slim." The corner of Sasuke's lips pulled upward. Sakura sighed and took the bottle in her hands.

"How many pills are in here?"

"Fifty." Sasuke answered curtly. "You could probably get a hundred a piece with these top notch babies."

"How did you even obtain these?" She asked, in defeat. Sasuke shrugged and placed a finger to his lips.

"Secret." He whispered. Sakura thought for a moment that Sasuke looked very adorable when he was being playful like this. She put the bottle down and took Sasuke face in her hand.

He blinked.

Sakura reached up to place her lips at the corner of his mouth. She traveled across his cheek to his ear. Sasuke felt her smile in his ear lobe.

"Thank you." She whispered.

With that, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist, forming shackles. He flipped them over so that he was hovering carefully above her. He brought his face inches away before replying with a simple "You're very welcome." No more words were exchanged as the couple began kissing each other passionately. Sasuke rolled over now so that she was straddling his hips. His one arm was placed on her waist, straining her closer to him. His other cupped her cheek delicately. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His tongue gently traced the shape of her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. Stopping only to gasp for air, the pair kissed until dark. Hours later, Sakura gasped and panted wildly for air. She rested her head against Sasuke's stone hard chest. His fingers absentmindedly stroked her pink locks.

"Mhmm, Sasuke." Sakura murmured in contentment. Sakura's eye lids threatened to close. Sasuke propped his body up on one arm and stared at her with a blank expression. She leaned over to kiss him one last time. Sakura removed herself from his comforting embrace and snuggled underneath his blankets.

"I believe your bed is over _there._" He chuckled. Sakura shook her head and patted the pillow next to her.

"Sleep with me." She mumbled her mind drifting. Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

"_Sleep _with you?" He mocked. Sakura smiled.

"You know what I mean." Her voice was beginning to slur. Sasuke laughed quietly at his own joke and climbed under the covers with her.

"This isn't going to be an every day thing, Sakura." Sakura shivered at the way he spoke her name. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. Sakura's hands searched for Sasuke's chest. Once she found it, she pushed her body closer to his, forming herself to him. Her arm draped over his chest and held on to his shirt loosely. Sasuke brought his arm around her to bring her even closer yet. He began tracing circles on her back in a soothing motion. Sakura let her eyes close and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Where is it?" Sasuke hissed loudly.

"I-I don't know! It was here yesterday!" she stuttered. She hated when he was angry. He was not one to be around when he was angry.

"Sakura, if you don't find those pills…"He trailed off. Sakura searched around Sasuke's bed for the precious item. She crawled under his bed to see if it fell there. Sure enough, a bottle lay on its side.

"I found it!" She snatched the bottle and stood up. In the process she bumped her head against the bed frame. Hard. "Ouch…" she frowned while rubbing her head. Sasuke walked over and took the bottle. He patted her head and mumbled "Clumsy." Before walking to his computer desk.

"Sakura stop fooling around and come here." Sasuke ordered. Sakura immediately obeyed. Sasuke scribbled down a handful of names and addresses down on a piece of paper. "These are my usual customers, they'll pay well. Now remember don't go advertising that you have these. People are dangerous. And don't go throwing a wad of cash in the air. It's suspicious. You have to be completely inconspicuous do you understand me?" Sakura nodded. "If you make any mistake, show anything to the wrong person. Next thing you know, you could be tied to a chair in a room where you have no clue where you are. I'd do it myself, but I _do _have exams coming up. Lucky you already took them." Sakura grinned. Sasuke stood up straight and placed his hands on either shoulder. He gave her a stern look. "Be careful. Call me if anything happens. If you're not back by 10:00 PM tonight, I'll look for you. Understand?" Sakura nodded again. She still didn't like the idea of obtaining money illegally, but he_ was_ right; she was desperate. Sakura took the bottle and shoved it in her purse. Sakura stood on her tippy toes and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good luck with exams." She smiled. Before she could stop the words from flowing out, she muttered a "Love you." before exiting the room. She just prayed to God that he didn't hear.


	5. Needs a Little Rescuing

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura's heart pounded and thumped irregularly against her chest.

_Nervous. _

Sakura swallowed, yet her throat was bone dry.

_Guilty Conscious. _

She could hear the damned pills rattling around in her purse. The noise echoed and lingered in her ears and Sakura – who wasn't the best listener – could swear that these people are literally _deaf _for not giving her suspicious looks as it is.

_Why in the living hell did I have to listen to Sasuke? This is not my _thing.

Sakura swiftly grabbed the paper of addresses and names from her purse and searched for a 65 Tokugawa Street without much success. Thirty minutes and five gallons of sweat later, Sakura found herself standing in front of Miss Yamanaka's home. Sakura idled for a few moments, contemplating weather or not she could actually go through with such a horrible act. She decided that she needed the money, and she would make a conscious effort to _never_ do this again. Sakura walked up the concrete steps and brusquely knocked the door. There were faint footsteps coming closer, getting louder at each step. She heard the turn of a doorknob and suddenly came face to face with a beautiful blonde girl with perfect blue eyes.

_This was one of Sasuke's best customers? She looks like a _Barbie _doll for crying out loud! I wonder if her and Sasuke…_

But she was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when the blonde spoke.

"Can I help you?" she commanded rather than asked. Sakura gulped. She had no idea of how to do this. She'd better start with the basics. Introductions and all.

"I'm Sakura. You can sort of say a guy named Sasuke sent me here." Sudden knowledge flickered to her face as she became immediately generous.

"Oh, come in come in. Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine." She sang while inconspicuously looking at the streets as if to make sure no one was watching.

_I'm sure. Any friend of Sasuke's…my ass._

"My name is Ino. I uh, need ten. I haven't had a 'visit' from Sasuke-kun in a while. I need to be hooked up." She winked but Sakura wasn't paying attention.

_Sasuke-kun… _She thought bitterly. Who was this girl, anyway? Nevertheless, Sakura pulled the bottle out of her purse and dumped 10 pills on the counter. The girl smiled, eyes focusing on the addictive beauties.

"So, uh," her lips twitched, "How much do I owe you?" Ino asked, barely able to contain herself. She already had her wallet out and ready. Sakura remembered Sasuke's words carefully.

"_You could probably get a hundred a piece with these top notch babies."_

_--_

"_These are my usual customers, they'll pay well."_

--

Deciding not to push her luck Sakura said. "Eighty each." Ino smiled and pulled out ten 100 bills.

"You must be new at this." She said. Sakura smiled sheepishly and nodded. Sakura liked being ignorant. She didn't _want _to know the correct price to charge someone for these pills – whatever drug they may be. Ino put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Never charge under 100 for these, they're hard to come buy…" She trailed off absentmindedly.

"Er, thanks." Sakura muttered, unappreciative. She could have kept that to herself thank-you-very-much. Ino scooped up the pills into her palm.

"Well you should probably get going. Places to go, people to see. Tell Sasuke-kun I said h." Ino smiled. Sakura tried smiling back - but she wasn't sure if it came out looking like one – or if it came out looking like she was constipated.

"Will do." Sakura grabbed the money and shoved it in the bottom of her purse and walked out the door.

_That wasn't so hard…But then again, she _was_ a girl…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke twitched in his seat, trying to concentrate on the paper on the desk in front of him.

_I should have waited until I could go with her, it's not safe. Damnit…_

The questions on the test were so easy, he could answer them blindfolded. Sasuke had never been good at science, but when it came to math – move over Einstein – Sasuke's on the block! In all two years he's spent at Kohona University, he's never gotten a single question wrong on any math test. Ever.

What.

A.

Nerd.

Sasuke snorted quietly in his chair. His pencil scribbled to fill in the circles, he couldn't bubble them in fast enough. He was finished before most of the other kids were even on the second page, but this was to be expected. Sasuke half rushed anyway – he needed to call Sakura.

"Sasuke are you done? Come give me your paper and you may be excused to your dorm." The teacher called out quietly. He didn't even question that Sasuke finished the exam in fifteen minutes. Sasuke scoffed. Would anybody? Sasuke walked up to the teacher's desk, handing over the paper. Sasuke gave a curt nod, retrieved his pencil from his desk, and exited the room with such speed, that he could have beaten a lightning bolt.

* * *

Once Sakura got the hang of it, the whole ordeal wasn't as agonizing as she foresaw. Not that she would be making a habit out of this…

She had one more house left – a man named Huuyga Neji. She had this strange feeling that she was being watched, but quickly shook it off to meet her final customer.

Sakura came walking out, minutes later smiling and giving Neji a polite "see you later." She turned right and shoved the money in her purse just a few seconds too late. Sombody had seen it.

--

_I managed to get 35,000. Wonder what Sasuke'll do with the extras. I have a pretty good idea. Note to self, flush the rest of these down the toilet and lie through your teeth. Even though he did help me out in a way… Wonder how his exams went._

--

Two figures walked silently behind the pink headed girl and acted inconspicuous. There was a van – unknown to Sakura, who was lost in her own thoughts – that had been following her for a few blocks now. Just as she was about to make a right, the van door opened and the figures came running from behind her and shoved her into the vehicle roughly. It knocked the wind out of her to say the least. To say the most, however, would be saying that her nose was bleeding.

"Ouch, Damnit. Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura shouted furiously. One figure sneered, the other smirked deviously. It made Sakura shudder.

"I wouldn't talk like that given the situation your in, blossom." Sakura raised her eyebrows in question while silently trying to stop the blood flow from her nose. "Your in big – get her a tissue – trouble little missy. You see, I believe there has been some paraphernalia being passed around recently, am I right? I'm not sure if you know, but you are new to here, we keep tabs on _everything_. So you must see why we have to kidnap you and get rid of you immediately. Wouldn't want you stealing all our customers now would we? "

The man's voice dripped with danger. Sakura glanced around the room, remembering that Sasuke would get her if it was past 10 PM. would he ever be able to find her here?

"W-what time is it?" Sakura asked in a high voice. She shifted uncomfortably. The boss frowned.

"It is 11:07 PM, dear." Sakura let a sigh escape her lips.

"What's you name?" she dare asked. But the man didn't seem fazed or offended.

"My name is Itachi." A cold chill shot up Sakura's spine.

_Please, Sasuke, I'm counting on you…_

* * *

Fuck.

..

9:59 PM

..

Fuck.

..

10:23 PM

..

_Fuck!_

10:59 PM.

..

Sasuke drove wildly around searching all his customers' house for Sakura.

_Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!! _Sasuke cussed. _Where the hell is she? _

Everyone had said that when she left, everything was fine. Even her last customer – Neji. There was nowhere left to look for her. The only thing that could have happened…

Itachi.

Oh, crap. If Itachi had gotten to her, God knows what he'd do. Sasuke remembered Itachi's hideout from when he was littler. The damn boy was cursed to be a drug seller from day one. It ran through his blood.

Sad.

Sasuke left Itachi a while ago. What he did was _wrong, _even morewrong than what Sasuke did. Sasuke immediately climbed in his car and raced towards his own last hope of where he might find his beloved cherry blossom. If anyone could see the look on Sasuke Uchiha's face, they would never dare cross his path.

_Hang in there, Sakura. I'm coming for you._

**A/N- I tried making this hcapter a bit longer. Thank you for all your reviews and favourites!! ** **Reviews keep me writing!!**


	6. What happened to the Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N - this story is so old. I had finished it a while ago, but forgot to post it on here. I'm not going to change it or anything. But I felt I should at least update it.**

* * *

Fifty Pills

**.::**Chapter 6::.

* * *

Sakura writhed and squirmed around in the tight ropes, trying to cry out for help. That damned duct tape they had on her mouth wasn't doing her a damned bit of good either.

Shit.

Her stomach growled ravenously and Sakura's cheeks turned rosy red. The man assigned to keep watch on her – Deidara – gave her an idiotic expression that was somewhat bemused by her attempts at freedom.

"Hey princess, best sit still and do what you're told, yeah." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"You seem to speak from experience." She retorted dryly. The man merely gave a low chuckle.

"Now what's a girl like you, hanging around getting herself in trouble for? Eh, you could be going to college-" he was immediately cut off by Sakura's impatience.

"I AM in college, you prick. Now if you would be ever so kind as to let me the hell GO maybe I can get back there soon and NOT fail the rest of the semester."

"Feisty, yeah." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm hungryyyyy." Sakura complained, kicking like a two year old for emphasize.

"Fine, yeah I'll get you food, anything to just shut you up." Deidara got up swiftly and marched determinedly out of the room, murmuring obscenities under his breath. His hurried footsteps soon faded from the room and Sakura began looking around the dimply lit room, trying to find a way to escape.

Suddenly, warm arms pressed against her from behind pulling her to it.

"You perv, get off me!" she managed, loosening the tape even further from her mouth with all the talking she was still able to have communicated, despite the obstacle.

"Shh, it's me." A familiar voice said. A wave of vertigo hit and Sakura began to feel dizzy.

"Sasuke-kun, you came." Sasuke tried not to smirk at the double meaning.

"Of course I came." He blurted out quietly. His hands worked frivolously at the ropes. He untied her feet and right arm when he heard footsteps again.

"Fuck." He said, while ripping the last rope off with his teeth. He flung Sakura over his shoulder like a rag doll – to which she promptly kneed him in the groin, which was surprisingly easy in the position she was in – and ran as fast as he could out of the dark place that had been used to torture so many others.

Even with Sakura on his back, and a recent injury to his baby- maker, Sasuke ran faster than Naruto when there was a sale on ramen. His long legs glided across the pavement of the sidewalk, sprinting all the way back to their dorm. All the while he thought,

_'It's not over yet. They'll come after us again. Especially if she still has the money. Shit why did I involve her in all this?_'

He placed Sakura down gently and retrieved a granola bar from her top drawer – the secret stash of snacks drawer. He shoved it in her face – his way of showing he cared. Sakura smiled and took the sweet treat from her _almostmaybesortakinda_ lover's hand. She snarfed down the small portion of food and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. He smirked and pulled her close to him. Her lips slightly parted, he bent his head down to kiss her. He tasted the lingering chocolate chip on her sweet breath. His tongue met hers in a sensational dance.

How long had it been since they kissed like this?

Or even kissed for that matter? She had been gone for a week and a half. Sasuke probably did all her makeup work already, so she didn't worry. Sasuke was a nerd like that. But a sexy nerd. Her arms looped around his shoulders and gripped his raven hair tightly, almost to the point of pain. But he didn't seem to mind. For his hands traveled to rest on her hips and the small of her back, pressing her close to him.

They toppled on the bed together rolling this way and that, their lips never breaking contact. His body loomed over hers, his intense gaze met hers. His eyes held a sort of lust that she recognized clearly, his eyes heavy lidded. She pulled his face back to hers for more assault to their mouths. His hands traveled up her shirt and stopped just underneath her bra tracing large circles running down to her belly button.

"Sasuke…" she gasped. His sweet breath was intoxicating.

"Mhmmmm." Was his only reply. He was lost in their kiss. Lost in her, he was just as intoxicated as she at the moment.

"Oh…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned slightly as Sasuke bit down on her neck softly. A triumphant smirk was plastered on his face as he licked the wound clean. He pressed himself even closer to her and grew aroused. She squeaked when she felt him against her, but didn't move away.

"Sakura." He purred seductively. Sakura's hands traced his face, fingers running along his cheeks, over his nose, his eyes, memorizing.

"Oh…Sasuke… I love you so much…" Sakura and Sasuke both froze. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Sasuke stared down at her, perplexed. Sakura turn five shades of red before pushing Sasuke off her and running out of their room.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He got up and ran after her; his cherry blossom; his love.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid? He doesn't wanna hear that crap. He's a guy! Guys don't care at this age what am I thinking oh god." she said aloud to herself.

Sakura's head hung in her hands, miniscule tears seeping out here and there. She sat on a small wooden bench that would only hold two. A cool breeze blew by and Sakura looked up only to find Sasuke's eyes penetrating through hers.

_'What the hell, how fast does this boy run?_' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Outer Sakura scooted over to make room for Sasuke. He sat down and put his elbows over his knees, hands clamped together; typical guy pose. His eyes were focused ahead but his mind was with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Sakura was the first to speak, to try to reason. Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. His arm wrapped protectively around her pulling her close.

"If I didn't love you, what makes you think I'd come after you when you disappeared?" he teased.

He gave her a soft noogie; playful. Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Hey!" Sakura said trying to sound annoyed without much effort. Sasuke flashed her a crooked smile before softly, slowly, carefully pressing his sweet lips to hers in a brief chaste kiss. He pulled away less than seconds later and stared at the sky again.

"I love you." Sakura said more confidently this time. Sasuke's grip on her tightened ever so slightly. She took his free hand and laced their fingers before sighing contently, the sun was setting.

"I know." He said in his Sasuke-ness. "Me too." He muttered, embarrassed. Sakura giggled softly and pressed her lips to his pink cheek.

They stayed and watched the sunset for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

**It's not over. There's still a couple more chapters. Review please :D**


	7. A Farewell Gift

**Disclaimer - I do not Own Naruto.**

* * *

Fifty Pills

* * *

**.::Chapter 7::.**

* * *

"Guess what Sasuke, I'm graduating!" Sakura giggly responded.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Graduating? You just fucking got here."

"I know, I know but they said my grades are perfect, like literally. I haven't gotten anything lower than an A+ on anything and they said being that I'm already a senior, I can graduate early." It had only been a few months since Sakura got here, but heey if they thought she was that good, she wasn't about to complain. They even gave her a test on stuff she didn't learn yet, and she scored a hundred on it.

Sasuke stared silently at Sakura's side of the bed (they've been sharing one bed lately).

"I don't want you to leave." He muttered.

Sakura's eyes softened as she walked to Sasuke and sat down on the bed next to him. Her hand came up to meet his cheek and she grazed it softly.

"Sasuke, it's not over. Just because I'm leaving. I can visit you on weekends, and soon you'll be graduating too." she pecked his cheek for assurance.

"It's not the same!" Sasuke snapped, pulling away from Sakura's soft touch. He crawled to teh edge of the bed and glared at the pillow. Sure she was annoying sometimes, but this was Sakura and he had grown close to her - even if he didn't want to admit it. But he...

Sakura retracted her arm as if it got burned. "You're only going to be here five more months without me, it's not like it's forever." She murmured quietly, feeling dejected.

Sasuke stood and looked out the window. A blanket of silence spread between the two. Nothing was set, but that didn't mean that thoughts weren't being thought. Sakura didn't particularly want to leave early, but it was considered an honorto graduate college early. Not a lot of people were offered that sort of thing. It'd look great for job applications.

Finally after a long moment, Sasuke spoke.

"You think five months won't seem like forever? You think I won't be haunted by your absence every goddamn day?" he turned sharply to look at her, his scorching eyes piercing her own. "You think I want to be here alone again, left to my own devices? God Sakura, you're…" he trailed off. She had changed him. He didn't want to go back to the life of selling drugs just to get by.

Sakura stood and silently walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You've learned. You haven't smoke or drank in months." She said softly. She was sure that he could continue on without her. It wasn't like he loved her or anything...he would move on.

"Because of you! What will be my incentive if you're not here? How will I resist, without knowing that you'll even still be here when I graduate?" His hands unconsciously wound themselves around her slim body, pulling her flush against him.

"I won't leave you…"

"Things can change, you can't promise that. Your dad might want to move back to America for all we know." He might take her away...

Tears welled up in her eyes because she knew what Sasuke was saying was 100% true.

"Sasu…ke…" Sakura mumbled, stretching up on her tippy toes, desperately reaching for his face. To have his lips pressed to hers, no thoughts or troubles, that's what she needed most right now.

"…Sasuke…" her lips pressed against his and she took his arm and lead him to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed him down gently and crawled on top on him. She began kissing his jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, her touch lighter than a feather. She pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed circles on his toned chest. Smooth and creamy skin, pale but perfect. His body godlike, not one imperfection. She leaned her head lower, and pressed her forehead to his. Her hands weaved through his raven locks; soothing.

"Sasuke…" she murmured on last time. "Take me…"

Said man's once previously closed eyes shot open upon hearing the pinkette's demand. They never had sex. They came close on several occasions, but they never once went all the way. Sasuke has had sex plenty of times. None of those occasions were special though. Nothing like how it would be with Sakura. Nothing at all.

Sakura wasn't some whore he could fuck then leave. Sakura was special. He would take his time with her, he reasoned. He would make her happy, cherish this moment. But just because she's leaving…does that make it the right thing to do? Have sex with her only to have her leave in a week.

"Sakura, no – "

"Please Sasuke, I want you so much. I love you so much. Please, I need you." She whimpered.

Sasuke all in all, was a strong man. He could lift heavy objects, withstand insults and even manipulate the minds of people. But when it came to hearing her plea, Sasuke's hormones went into a frenzy. With her cleavage showing, and her lust-filled eyes glimmering, Sasuke lost it.

***Lemon Start***

He grabbed Sakura's hips and flipped them over swiftly. Sakura's hair flowed and fanned out around her on the pillow. Her half lidded eyes looked at him with raw need. All thought in his mind ceased. His hands skillfully massaged her breasts, sensually removing her shirt from the scene.

There Sakura was clad in only her skirt and bra, under him. Sasuke had never seen her naked before, she was quite shy. He wondered what was going on in her mind as he unclasped her bra. Panic? Fear? Anxiety?

Her breasts spilled out of the bindings practically begging to be touched. His hot mouth pressed to hers. Tongue flicking her lower lip, which she promptly opened. Tongues met, dancing together. He explored her wet cavern, hands elsewhere. He felt Sakura's fingers massaging his scalp, pulling him closer, tempting. Coaxing.

The heat overwhelmed. The scent intoxicated. The taste poisoned. The sight burned. The sound soothed. The feel ached.

Sasuke moved his lips lower, pressing open mouthed kisses on her skin, his teeth nibbling her soft and creamy flesh. He moved to her breasts, licking her hardened nipple, sending raw pleasure throughout Sakura's body. Sakura let out a whispered moan, exhaling pure bliss. Her back arched into his gentle and coaxing touch. He continued to pelasure her, while his thumbs tugged her skirt down. As if her body was waiting for this all along, her hips lifted. Sasuke tossed her skirt aside and moved his mouth lower. Kissing down her stomach, pleasuring her. It was all for her.

She had changed him. Had bettered him. He was gonig to show her all that she meant to him.

He licked her navel, sending shivers up her spine.

"Please...Sasuke..." sakura whispered, opening her eyes. She pulled him up and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, her tongue exploring his. He groaned softly into the kiss.

Sakura ran her hands along his chest, stopping above his pants. "Off." she commanded.

For some reason, she wasn't scared. She felt so comfortable with Sasuke. She felt like all this was natural. She tugged his pants off, and massaged him through his boxers. Sasuke placed his head against her shoulder and let out a soft, yet vunerable pant.

He ground his hips against hers.

Friction.

Pressing themselves together, grinding, and breathing in each other. Sasuke pulled off her underwear in an instant and tugged his boxers down. He placed hismelf at her entrance and looked at her in silent questioning.

In response, Sakura pulled him to her and placed a kiss to his lips. She licked his lower lip, her own trembling in anticipation.

Without warning, he thrust into her.

And she cried out agaisnt his lips, arching her back. She attempted to get accustomed to his size, squirming underneath him. He continued to kiss her, trying to distract her from the pain. And after a few moments of her adjusting to him, he began to move.

Everything moved in slow motion. Each thrust, every pant, slowed 1000 times. Each moan, more pleasuring than the next.

The agonizing pace, slowing.

He thrust into her wet core, her walls tighetning around him. Sakura clawed at his back, desperately trying to pull him closer. To feel him.

They both felt their release approaching. Sasuke flipped the two of them over, placing his hands at her hips. He looked up at her seriously, his dark coal orbs penetrating through hers.

"Ride me." he commanded.

Sakura bit her lip, and rolled her hips against his, feeling the sensation overwhelm her entire being. She moaned, going faster and deeper.

"Mmm..Sasuke..." She bounced on top of him, her walls tightening. "Ah..."

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself driving over the edge...

And finally, the two of them reached their climax in unison, his seeds spilling inside her. They rode out the waves of their orgasm, pulsing through the core of their very beings.

Two hearts exploded with enough passion to put out the sun.

***Lemon End***

The two of them lay there, silently lost in their own world; their own thoughts. They both wondered about the future, about what would become of them. Sasuke wondered if he loved her. He hadn't loved in a long time, but he had a feeling that this was as close to love as he'd come in his life. And Sakura wondered how he would do without her, if he would revert back to his old ways.

They both wondered.

And hoped.

And yet still,

All was not well.

* * *

**A/N - sorry to those of you who don't appreciate a good lemon. Review :D **

**PS - This whole story is going to be re-done when I have the time, which might not be any time soon. **


End file.
